Catch of My Life
by ILoveJamesGaisford
Summary: District 4's newest resident Katniss Everdeen is the only one not entranced with Peeta. Finnick must also cope with the loss of his wife. With Katniss running his business, and Peeta working for her. Things are surely going to change big time for the District's favorite male.
1. Chapter 1

_Word Count: 679 (minus A/N and this)_

* * *

***For any readers of What Makes You Beautiful (WMYB) I'm sorry an update hasn't come. I'm not promising soon but I promise eventually I will have an update. :)***

* * *

"Little Miss Rebel not having a good day?" Peeta coos from across the buckets of worms. I've been five times more irritable since the move.

Since Uncle Finnick lost his wife, Glimmer, he's been depressed. I've honestly never seen him so broken. When Finnick's business, Bait A Date, started to decline my father shipped us all off to District 4. I mean I was happy for the move. District 12 isn't exactly what you would call pleasant district. But I missed my best friends Madge and Gale.

"Peeta what are you doing?" I asked as he suddenly emerged from under the table. He cocked his eyebrow and made a lopsided grin split his face. His hand flew up as if he was pitching in championship baseball game. _Splat! _Gooey, brown, worms landed on my face. Peeta was such a pain in the butt! He was always constantly messing with me. I hated it.

"Sorry. _Katniss._" His southern drawl was prominent when he said my name. Like myself, Peeta didn't originally lie here in 4. He lived in District 11. That was the only thing that made Peeta cute. Well that and his pure blue eyes.

"Whatever." Quickly ending the conversation. We had four more hours left before the end of our shift. I pulled out my phone, planning to play _Tetris._

"So. You been doing good?" I turned quickly.

"Yeah, Prim has been baby-sitting Finnick's son."

"Oh cool. She is the nice one of you two. You're all standoffish. And You don't care what other people think. That's the only good thing about you." He said smiling his lopsided grin. I had know idea whether to punch him in the face or say thank you. I decided to just ignore him. I heard him mumble something like the word grey. I stared back at my cellphone. Three hours and 45 minutes left. Yay! What a great person to be with. I mentally rolled my eyes at that thought.

I honestly didn't know why I disliked Peeta so much. I mean he was charming in his boyish ways. He was way to cocky though. Peeta had a new Jeep and newest phone. His parents owned the Apple company, so I see he had the things he had. Maybe that's why I hated him. I never had the greatest childhood. My mother was a complete drunk and left my dad, Prim and I all alone. My father worked in the mines and seldom got surplus of food.

I gave Peeta a quick glance. He had I a clingy red Abercrombie and Fitch v-neck shirt on with tight, dark skinny jeans. Not to mention he had the latest hair cut (Justin Bieber's newest haircut) with a designer pair of sunglasses. He also had red and white Osiris sneakers on. Peeta had swag. Did I really just say Peeta has 'swag'? This time I couldn't keep myself from my actually rolling my eyes.

I gave myself a quick look over. My hair was braid like it usually is. I had my Team Jacob shirt on with white skinny jeans and converse. I was also wearing my mockingjay necklace. It had been passed down from generations on my father's side. The tradition was whenever your eldest child turned sixteen, they got the necklace.

"Mind if I leave early?" Peeta asked as he came back with a bucket of worms. I nodded as he said thanks. Peeta grabbed his leather jacket off the hook. Yeah, his leather jacket also made him look like a a model straight of the magazine. I will admit the only good thing about Peeta was his looks. As he left I began to wonder why he even worked. Why would he? I mean I wouldn't if my parents were that rich.

* * *

**_A/N _New idea! I promise to update WMYB eventually! Review please... tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Party Party Party

_Word Count: 767 (minus A/N and this)_

* * *

"It was fine." That's the only time we ever speak throughout or meal. Dinners with Finnick were always hard seeing as he could barely make it down the stairs without crying about Glimmer.

"He reminds me of 'her'." He said one evening during our annual Friday night pizza. I stared at him with my mouth agape. He was talking about his son, Finn. Unlike Finnick naturally tan skin; Finn had a very light complexion, almost like Edward's from Twilight.

"He really does." I say smiling.

"I miss her so much." He said before on of his helpers, Annie, came out.

"Need anything?" She said kindly before Finnick answered no thank you. He treated her best out of all of his helpers. If he wasn't so torn up over Glimmer I would have suspected he like Annie.

Saying Annie was gorgeous was an understatement. She had dark flowing hair running down her back. Her green eyes were a color all their own.

I excused myself from the conversation the two were having. I checked on Finn and headed to bed. I had a long day ahead of me. I had an eight hour shift with Peeta.

* * *

It was 9:40 and Peeta still hadn't made it in. Its wonder Finnick hasn't fired him. But Peeta does pull in a bunch of girls. I saw his white, shiny jeep swerve into his employee parking space. "You're late Mellark!" I snipped as he walked through the stores side door.

"Sorry_ Everdeen_," his cute southern drawl made my name sound foreign-ish, "Coach had me doing errands for 'em and Ma' needed me to get my younger brother." Peeta was also quarter back for our high school's team, The Dolphins.

"Fine then Mellark; Just get to work," I said rolling my eyes. I took the time to see what he was wearing. A pair of sweatpants with a dolphin emblem by his right, front pocket. Along with a Seaside Heights grey, v-neck t-shirt. On the back of his shirt he had his number and last name. I must admit he was pretty cute in his sweats.

That was the thing I loved about Bait a Date; we could wear whatever we wanted. It was very convenient.

"You want a picture?" He asked. I realized the whole time I was thinking, I was staring at Peeta.

"No just letting my mind wonder."

"Thats what she said!" I mentally face palmed. That was such an amateur move. Peeta could turn anything into something dirty. His laughter died down. "Katniss it was just a joke! Seriously, you always act so... so.. so serious!"

I rolled my eyes. Peeta was so annoying. He also hated when people didn't like him.

"You should come to Mallory's, my girlfriend, party."

"No Peeta," I said firmly. There was no way he was dragging me to a stupid party.

"Please, you're new here and well I just want to make you 'funner'."

"Funner isn't a word."

"See what I mean you're a kill joy! Please, I just want someone fun to work with. Plus I signed you up for water girl."

"You did what!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. How could he! I hate football.

"Sorry! Like I said before, you're a kill joy. I was going to help you out. And that's why I want you to come to the party."

"No." He stepped towards me. If any other guy would have stepped closer I would have flinched. I had been abused in the past. But I knew Peeta; even though he was a jerk, he couldn't hurt a fly.

"I care about you Katniss. Not in the intimate way ,but as a friend." I stared at him. I could tell he was trying. All I ever did was give him the cold shoulder, but he was actually trying.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Cool, wear a bikini." He said winking. I slapped him on the shoulder. He was such a pervert. "Its a pool party Katniss" He said exasperatedly. He began to walk toward the dorr.

"Where you going?"

"Shopping, I need a new pair of trunks." He said winking again. I sighed Peeta was always leaving work early. "Mallory has been saying how my new Hollister trunks made me look unsexy." He said rolling his eyes. I found one other person Peeta seems to get annoyed with besides me: Mallory.

* * *

**_A/N _ Thanks for the favorites and follows. Did you like this? Vote in my poll an my bio. Please answer my question, I really need feedback. :)**

**Question of The Day:**  
_Do you like short chapters with frequent updates, or do you like long chapters with less frequent updates?_


End file.
